Cats, Dogs and Silly Fears
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: Part 3 of the Foursome Saga. Zack and Cloud are alone, Angeal worries and Genesis gives a long talk on relationships. AGZC Smut, some if you look hard enough hints of Role-play, Sort of Phone sex.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't like this. ~.~ Point made.

Supersonic Fears

Summery: Part 3 of the Foursome Saga. Zack and Cloud are alone, Angeal worries and Genesis gives a long talk on relationships. AGZC Smut, some hints of Role-play, Sort of Phone sex -Hides- SORRY!

Chapter 1

Smoothies and animal collars

Angeal had always been the most protective in their rather unusual relationship. He worries an awful lot, much to the amusement of Genesis and Zack, over the small things each one of his younger lover's do. Some days he would worry over Zack and Genesis training in the VR training room, he knew Genesis had little mercy in a fight, Zack could hold his own out until the end when Genesis would normally drag him back to take a Potion or two. Angeal normally scolded Genesis when he sees the scrapes and bruises decorating his young dark haired Uke, but he knows the two enjoy the session.

Other days, it was worry over Cloud, Watching him train with Zack, glancing at him working anything it worried Angeal. He was, as much as the other two in the relationship, afraid something terrible would happen to their younger, vulnerable, lover. Zack had made light jokes out of it, especially when Cloud would return from a mission with little cuts and bruises, laughing softly every time Angeal and Genesis would leap over the sofa and run their hands over the small recruit. Cloud had only just given into them, expecting the attention he received and the questions drowned in worry.

Zack received the same attention of course, and got wonderful cuddles from Cloud, but even he couldn't figure out why every time he or Cloud did something Angeal would be watching. _Maybe he felt guilty,_ Zack thought as he sat next to his spiky blond lover on the worktop. _I mean, after everything that has happened even I still feel guilty for it._

Cloud sighed loudly next to him, sitting crossed legged on the shiny worktop in the kitchen. The summer sun had returned and the only room with a fan and a TV at that moment was the kitchen, the chairs were too low and made seeing the TV difficult, hence where they were sitting at the moment. The blond huffed loudly, fanning himself with his hand trying to keep his flushed face at a cool temperature. The attempt was futile however and in the end, the blond gave up, letting his hand flopped against the work surface. His wilted figure, flat ears and drooped tail told Zack that the blond was not happy at all.

Zack turned his head away from the cartoons, smiling sadly at the poor blond next to him. Cloud grew up in the snowy mountains of Nibelhiem, the place still below twenty even in the summer months; its residents were not used to hot weather like Midgar's or Gongaga's, which was why Zack hadn't even broken into sweat.

The dark haired Uke wrapped an arm around the blond, ignoring the protests of it being too hot as he kissed the blonde's forehead. Patting the blonde's bare shoulder lightly, the first class Uke jumped down and reached into the freezer under their feet. Pulling out a tray of ice cubes, he popped them into a pint glass before getting OJ for himself and strawberry smoothie for his lover.

Zack, as outgoing as he was, hadn't drunk alcohol since the incident that almost got him raped. Not only had he almost gotten mentally scarred, Angeal had blamed himself and turned to drinking and becoming dangerously violent. _Don't think about that!_ Zack scolded himself as he poured the thick homemade smoothie into the glass. _Genesis snapped some sense into him and he's stopped drinking as well, end of._

"Hey Zack?"

"Hmm, yeah Chocobo?" Zack mumbled as he passed the drink, putting his to the side and jumping back onto the counter. He grabbed two straws from the dispenser besides him, passing a blue one to Cloud while he himself got a striped red one.

"How long are Angeal and Genesis going to be gone for?" Cloud asked, sucking on the straw and smirking as Zack watched the "innocent" action. Cloud always knew how to tease his lover's… Then again, Zack was a horny puppy.

The puppy tail swished against the clean surface of the counter as Zack took a slurp of his drink, turning his full attention to the cat and dog on TV. _Ha! Cats and dogs always fighting? Look at me and Cloud! _A Sudden image struck Zack and the older Uke shivered in excitement. _Mm role-play…_

"Zack!"

"Huh! What?" Zack looked down at his annoyed lover, the blond cat ears and cat tail exciting Zack even more. _I need to check myself into a mental institute for the over dose of Cloud-loving._"What was that?"

"I said how long are Angeal and Genesis going to be?"

"What with the shopping? You know Genesis he likes to look at the Se-"

"Zack!" Cloud shouted, blushing furiously. He knew Genesis and his slight obsession with… toys.

"What? I don't think they'll be too long Spiky, Angeal would have pulled him away-"

"I meant the mission Zack."

"Ah." Zack said, smirking at the blush that now tinged Cloud's cheeks and ears. "Well, a couple of weeks Angeal told me, it's an investigation into some stupid murder of a SOLDIER."

"Oh," Cloud murmured, sipping on his smoothie quietly. Not that he was scared about Angeal and Genesis, he knew they could take of themselves and Zack would look after him, but by the sounds of the mission it was more likely a hit or miss with coming home. The chances were that Angeal and Genesis could come home early, or they could come home later than predicted. He would miss them.

The door slamming open alerted the pair that their lover's were home, both tails and ears perking (and in Zack's case tail wagging). Angeal was the first through the door, the look of annoyance in his eyes as he set the shopping on the table. Genesis was next, a smirk that was so unlike him decorating his lips as he placed the few bags he carried. "Come on Angeal! I'm sure our little puppy and kitten would love it!"

"No."

"Love what?" Cloud and Zack said in unison, interested whatever the discussion was about. The remote mention of the animal nicknames each of the Uke's had meant something good was coming their way.

"Nothing, Genesis-"

"Has only bought you two collars!" Genesis said, the smirk growing slightly at the eager eyes of their Ukes. Cloud seemed slightly intrigued, while Zack on the other hand had literally jumped at their auburn haired lover, looks like the generals had been paid.

"Puppy down." Genesis said chuckling softly when a slight whined erupted from Zack. The older Uke sliding down to the floor.

"Why do we need collars?" Cloud asked curiously as Genesis grabbed a white bag, pulling out a dark blue box before walking over to the kitten Uke. Angeal sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win against Genesis this time. He grabbed the other, much larger, box out of the bag and knelt down next to Zack, patting the puppy Uke who smiled up at him with excitement.

"Because, my dear little kitten," Genesis murmured, opening the box and pulling out a baby blue collar. "You're our pet and if you go missing," Genesis murmured, flicking the circular silver tag that dangled from the collar. "Someone can phone us and bring you back."

Cloud tilted his head and looked at the collar, the inside was lined with a soft fluffy white felt, the outside a tough baby blue denim decorated with little diamond studs. The tag was a simple circular shape with Cloud's name and SOLDIER ID number on the front, on the back was the apartment number. Genesis unclipped it and pulled the strap to widen it, before wrapping it around Cloud's pale neck and clicking the release buckle and securing it in place. Cloud's instincts kicked in and he shook the collar to get it comfortable, before looking up and Genesis with a smile.

The pair looked down at Zack and Angeal when they heard the slight clink of the metal tag. Zack's collar was a much manlier collar. Spikes, instead of studs, decorated the strong black leather and a buckle, much like a belt buckle, helped keep the collar in place. The tag was in the shape of a bone, much to Zack's laughter, with Zack's name and SOLDIER ID number, along with the number for the apartment on the back.

Zack smiled up at the blond kitten Uke, who beamed in return, sliding from the worktop to sit next to the dark haired Uke while their lover's finished unpacking the shopping.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence, all four cuddled up on the sofa. The pointless programs Shinra provided some sound in the room but it was completely ignored as the four lover's became fully engrossed in each other.

The next morning, Zack and Cloud woke up alone.

--------------------------

I had been seriously contemplating ending the saga...

Still am at some moments, but I have quickly ruled that idea out. I mean, When I start college yes I won't have much time and yes the updates would be spread out but I enjoy writing it. I enjoy writing in total, so sod it if it would be hard to find time, I'll make time! The other reason was that I didn't have enough "other stories" like Pain I have endured, just seperate stories but that's just a silly excuse, I could work on the saga and other stories, like i have been doing so far with Pictures through time and the saga!

Okay, rant over, I know this chapter is short but I'm making it up with some much needed smut in the next one. Sorry, shall get on with the oneshot. -sheepish grin- The twist had been fully decided. But only two people know about, sorry peeps, keeping cards Close to my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Supersonic Fears

Summery: Part 3 of the Foursome Saga. Zack and Cloud are alone, Angeal worries and Genesis gives a long talk on relationships. AGZC Smut, some hints of Role-play, Sort of Phone sex -Hides- SORRY!

Sorry for taking so long on this. Openoffice is being a fucker -sighs- I edited it three times, none of them saving properly. So in the end I stripped the entire Chapter of it's contents, till only the title and chapter number remained. Yep I started the chapter all over again. Took me all day and all night to do. The sentances were shit, the smut is shit, and by god did I regret posting up the first chapter with the second in such a state. It has improved, but it still doesn't seem right in some places... So, sorry. -looks down in shame-

Chapter 2

Cats and Dogs don't fight!

The late afternoon sun beamed down into the already warm room. The large double bed hid two Uke's, one deep in slumber the other awake, watching. Zack smiled as he stared down at the sleeping blond, feeling the warmth radiate from the sleeping kitten. The puppy tail wagged as the smaller form crawled closer, head resting on the still pounding chest. Heart thudding against the tanned chest from the last round of love making.

Zack gazed lovingly at the twitching cat ears, the long cat like tail as it wrapped around his thighs, end flicking and tickling the soft skin. The week had been exhausting on both Uke's Zack trying to keep up the training, Cloud trying to keep his mind on the task at hand. Despite The doms being away the pair had been busy and after the busy week a lazy weekend was needed. Of course, Zack being the horndog he was had started that day with surprise sex. More a surprise for Cloud than Zack however.

After a certain amount of Days without any type contact Zack usually got rather dominant, agreesive but not to the point actually hurting. It was a miracle for the blond to have survived the amount of times they had done it that day, It was no shock to see the blond in such a heavy sleep.

The dark haired Uke sighed, twirling the long blond spike before moving his hand to scratch the soft triangular ear. It was nice to sit in bed, comforting to have a firm body up against his, seeking his protection. Zack was sure as well when his mother explained to him about his Uke traits that being dominant wasn't in the list. But at that very moment he felt on top of the world, protective and if a little bit horny.

The urge to roll Cloud over and take him rose with every passing second, the blond's chest rose and fell under the thin sheet as a wicked idea popped into Zack's devious mind. The puppy smirked, grabbing the phone and pressing speed dial 6 placing it on the side. It was time for Zackto show his Doms how dominant he was.

Rolling the blond to lie flat on his back, the little cadet kitten finally starting to rouse, Zack leaned down to shower his neck with kisses, hearing the muffled hello on the phone he tugged the blond's ever growing erection. "Mmm... ah... Zack..."

Oh Genesis was going to kill him.

Genesis stretched out on the lonely, single bed as he watched Angeal prepare the files for Tseng. The Turks were arriving the next morning, taking over the investigation and allowing the SOLDIERs involved to return to Midgar. As much as Genesis wanted to call his kitten and puppy to tell them about the good news he had promised to keep it a secret, Angeal Albeit reluctantly. Both were looking forward to returning to the warm bed that night, snuggle up close to their kitten and puppy as they made themselves known to be the Doms in the relationship. A week away was far too long.

What the red head had noticed, however, was how high-strung his older lover had been. He knew Angeal to be tense when on duty but didn't quite understand the Worry the older man had every time they left on a mission. They were General's drugged up to the eyeballs with mako and one of three top SOLDIERs, so it hardly could be about the fighting.

"You seem edgy." Genesis murmured, frowning when his lover stilled in his writing momentarily. the writing beginning again almoost instantly, at a faster harder pace. "Have been since we left."

"It's nothing," Angeal said sharply, signing the report with more force then usual.

"Bullshit." Genesis stated, standing up and almost ripping the report from Angeal. Ignoring the weak protests, he placed it on the sofa next to the desk and lifted himself up onto the wooden workspace. Staring deep into the Mako eyes he frowned at the emotions that were easily recognizable. "You're worried."

"Genesis I have-"

"You're worried about Zack and Cloud." Genesis stated, smiling as Angeal bowed his head. Angeal was just too easy to read. "It's not a bad thing, Angeal. I'm sure they're alright."

"They haven't called."

"They called yesterday." Genesis informed the older man frowning at the increasing worry growing in the blue eyes. W_hat's gotten into you, Angeal?_

"They haven't called today though" _They haven't called today they don't have- Ah._

Shaking his head, Genesis sighed loudly, finally understanding the full problem of the situation. Angeal was worried, being an overprotective lover and dom. As a result of Zack or Cloud not calling he had worried himself about the possibilities of something being wrong. Finally realising that Angeal needed another lesson in love, and Genesis being the perfect romancer, it was his time to teach the older man something for once...

Who knew of the consequences if Angeal confided in Sephiroth.

"Angeal," Genesis started softly, clasping the large hand in his slightly smaller hand. "Zack and Cloud maybe younger, and less experienced in handling a sword, but they know to call us straight away if something should happen. Neither of them are stupid, they both can handle themselves in an emergency. You saw that yourself as Zack helped Cloud after he was attacked. You saw how Cloud is during mission when Zack was in needing of saving."

"I know that Genesis but-"

"It's not going to stop you worrying." Genesis finished, smirking at the weak glare from his lover, he quickly knew Angeal was listening to him. "It's a consequence of being a lover." Genesis stated with a smirk, heaving a dramatic sigh, before continueing

"This has the exact cure that got rid of Zack's SOLDIER pride, you need to let the worry go, just like Zack needed to let go of what he had been taught to be what's right. If you start worrying over every little thing it will grow to the point Zack and Cloud would feel like you don't trust them."

"I-I..." Angeal stuttered, for once at a lost for words. _Oh how the spokesman has lost the will to speak. _The silence reined until Angeal finally spoke up, his voice quiet. "I don't want to lose them."

"You won't." Genesis said sternly, eyes level with the older dom's as he stared deep into the abyss. "You can worry, but let the thought ease you that Reno, Tseng, even the General, All our friends are helping to look after them. They can look after themselves, as well."

Angeal nodded, about to say thank you when the phone began to ring, his hand reaching for it but Genesis reached for it first. Flipping over the phone open and pressing it to his ear, he said hello and an unexpected reply. A loud moan and a certain puppy's name. Pulling the phone away from his ear he checked the number and his traditional smug look grew instantly. "Seems our Puppy and Kitten seem fine without us."

"How?

Genesis put the speakerphone on, his Cheshire grin growing even more as a whimper echoed in the room. Angeal's eyes widened as he listened to the moaning, whimpering, whining and loud shouts traveled out the phone's earpiece.

"Ngh... Zack!"

"I think, we need to punish the puppy when we get home."

"Agreed."

The door squeeked open and the two generals stepped inside, shutting the door quietly before placing their weapons in the keypad locked cupboard. Hanging their coats and untying their boots they listened out for any sound in the room, recieving nothing but a slight rustle of sheets and small snores. Using some of their stealthy techniques they stepped towards the bedroom, smiling at the sight of the two Uke's deep in their dreams.

Both Uke's looked exhausted, Cloud more so than Zack. But from the conversation the two older men heard over the phone was a testament to the reasons for their poor Uke's exhaustion. Listening to the onesided conversation was toture, a reminder that they should be the ones causing those delicious sounds. The evidence was true enough, as they stared hungrily at the duo, who remained deep in sleep.

Angeal was first to move walking to Zack's side and quickly moving the arm latched around the kitten's waist. He pulled the puppy away, holding the exhausted Uke to his chest and smirking as Zack didn't stir once. with ease he manouvered the puppy to carry him bridle-style, handing him over to Genesis like a prized toy. The Auburn haired man smirked, grabbing the lead from the drawer after he placed the still sleeping puppy on the floor. Lifting the armchair, hooking the leg in the loop, before clicking it to the spiked collar that fitted snug around Zack's tanned neck.

The older Uke began to stir, looking up in bewilderment as he watched the retreating back of the young General. There was a loud mewl and Zack's head snapped to the blond, seeing the kitten arch as large gloved hands trailed down the slightly defined chest and abs. The Uke had straddled the older general, hands flat against the bare muscular chest as he grinded against the hidden erection.

Zack tried to reach out, feeling something tug him back to the floor. With a long pathetic whine, Zack looked down at the lead dejectedly, turning his head up sharply when there was a tutting sound from above. Genesis was looking down at him, topless as well, his face frowning but eyes shining. "Poor puppy wants to join in."

Zack whimpered as Genesis walked away again, this time crawling onto the large bed and sitting behind the blond. He held him close, stroking Cloud's flushed cheek as he whispered into the smaller ones ear. Zack couldn't make out the words, but he could tell what had been demanded as the Kitten froze, breathing heavy before he slowly surged forward, undoing the belt slowly then pulling down zip. Zack groaned, hips unconsciously bucking as the kitten pulled down the trousers and quickly followed by the boxers.

Cloud moaned as he felt finged push into his slik, still wet entrance. The sweltering heat tight around the slim fingers that pressed against his tender spot inside. Angeal smirked, touching the hard red member of the younger Uke as Genesis made sure he was well prepped, both of them taunting the poor puppy Uke who had remained quiet, keeping his hands far away. He knew if he touched he wouldn't get anything but his hand for a few days.

"Ah Gaia... Mm, Genesis..."

"Shhh my little one..." It was getting too much for Zack though. "Use protection, He's still on heat."

There was a grunt of recognition from the older man, and the sound of drawers opening and closing. Items were handed to the Auburn one, who smirked and tugged his fingers out of the well stretched entrance, earning a sound much like a yowl from the blond. The General unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto the rigid cock, all the while Angeal tugging the blond's raw erection, the moaning and mewling sounding like the music.

Zack whimpered, louder this time as he watched the blond being lifted and then slowly lowered onto the condom covered member. Inch by inch disappearing into that sweet warm cavern. Everything stilled, Cloud getting used to the cock inside him, Angeal enjoying the warmth surrounding him and Genesis enjoying the whipped look on the puppy's face. The auburn general turned crawling off the bed and stalking towards the sobbing bundle on the floor. Zack looked up, expectant as Genesis pulled his trousers down, freeing his erections from it's confines.

"Time for the puppy to learn." The bottle of lubricant and condom was chucked his way and the younger general caught it blindly. he picked up the younger first class easily, getting Zack to sit on his hands and knees. The sounds of mewling, moans and grunts echoed the room as Genesis pressed his lubricated fingers in deeply, groaning at the feeling of tight muscles around his fingers. The pleasurable sounds he drew out from the young Uke was equisite, matching those to the sounds from their youngest lover. Unlike the sounds from earlier.

"Never..." Genesis murmured, pulling his fingers out and alining the tip of his erection to the tight entrance. "Tease me..." He pushed in with one hard thrust, the young puppy screaming his name as the tip touch the sweet spot. A large hand wrapped around his erection, pumping in time to the slow thrusts. The slow pace steadily built, quickly matching that to the couple on the bed as the older men yearned for release which had grown over the past few days. The pounding slaps, tight grunts and murmurs of encouragement, added to the hot air around them, making heavy pants grow and releases edging nearer.

Cloud was the first to release, Angeal's name pouring past the sweet lips as the older man followed closely, both collapsing in a boneless heap. Genesis neared his end, picking up the pace of his fist, determined to feel Zack's tight muscles spasm around him. As Zack's release called out to him his vision began to blur, a loud scream finally allowing Zack to topple over and black out.

When Zack opened his eyes he frowned when he noticed he was lying in bed, Cloud's fluffy blond spikes and soft ears tickling his cheeks and chin. Something tickled his floppy puppy ears. Zack turned and smiled at Angeal, not even bothering to shake off the patting on his head. He felt a hand stroke over his side and turned his head to come face to face with Genesis. The affection was much wanted after a long, busy week. Neaither Cloud of Zack complaining of the heat as they held each other tightly, held gently in a mass of limbs. Genesis voice ghosted across his ear.

"Learn anything, pup?" Zack just grinned tiredly. Summoning enough energy to respond.

"Cats and Dogs don't fight."

* * *

Right, for some good news and bad news. Due to the amount of people saying not end this, and it being a high amount, and the long moments of discussing this with my best friend and listening to Gackt and Dir en Grey (thank fuck for some sanity remaining after last night...) I decided not to end this Saga just yet. Yes it will have to end at SOME POINT, but it will continue for the mean time.

Bad news? Because of that new revelation, the oneshot where they're on heat with the special twist? Not happening for a while, now I tried to tie some elements into this chapter but I doubt it worked successfully. Because of what's in the oneshot it's difficult to determine If could sorry about that...

And sorry for my moody rant. I'm tired and after only a couple hours of sleep and waking up to hammering so, I am tired. Sorry ):


End file.
